But He Thinks I'm Cool
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Hugh finally does something bout the boy next door that he's been crushing on. YAOI Check me out on Ao3.


**But...He Thinks I'm Cool**

 _Hugh Test has a thing for that cool dude next door, and finally tries to do something about it._

Mr. Test got dressed for bed, he was thinking about the neighbor's kid, Gil. The boy was polite but a tad weird though he always came over when Hugh was gardening, to smell the fertilizer, which was the weird part.

He used to be disturbed by that fact and would tell the boy to leave, who did with a constant smile. But lately, he's been letting him stay longer, not so quick to throw him out the door as before. Probably because Gil said he was a cool dude, he can't even remember what they were talking about for Gil to say that but it certainly made his day better.

He doesn't know how to feel about his next move, he already has Gil's number in one of his phones. They text almost every day but he been thinking that he wants some more from him. He'd never ask because he knows the answer but Gil is, can be, quite tempting. He now knows why his girls are all over him, he sunbathes once he gets home and Hugh makes sure to say hi to him every day.

After a heavy dose of thinking Hugh went to sleep. The next day, he woke up earlier than everyone else, like usual and made breakfast. He enjoyed this time had to himself, he had time to release by listening to music.

When the family woke up, at their own times, and they were all together. During which he texted Gil good morning; he didn't expect a quick response but he got it, Gil was having breakfast with his family too.

Hugh went back to focusing on his own family which was his wife leaving and the kids going off to school. Hugh went to work, cleaning and stuff, as well but didn't focus that much on that as much as just texting Gil, who's longest response was two seconds.

He wasn't even talking about anything in particular just about things he thought Gil would know about, he didn't, but Hugh had fun explaining it. He even encouraged Gil to ask questions and the lad turned out to have a lot.

Of course it was coming it always does at some point, the question of does Gil have a girlfriend, which Gil responded that he didn't even want one, too much work. He also said that he preferred a relationship that he and Hugh had, because he learned about stuff but it wasn't boring.

He somewhat felt bad about distracting Gil from his school work but Gil said it wasn't anything important, he doesn't pay that much attention to it anyway.

Hugh took a deep breath before he took a bold move.

-Do you want to hang out sometime?-

Hugh's heart pound with such intensity he felt the room was shaking.

-Sure thing dude-

Hugh panted heavily after seeing the reply, panic rose inside as he thought of how he could tell his wife.

Gil-umm so time is good for you?-

Hugh-I stay home most of the day so I have time-

Gil-what?-

-Oh Cool I wish I culd stay home all day, hey wanna catch a movie?-

Hugh-uh sure when?-

Gil-after scL I'll drop by and we can binge it-

Hugh took some time to think, he never really left the house with these types of plans. What can he say to his family, to his wife. What about dinner? Guess he could make it now in advance.

Hugh-I would like to but what do I say to my family?-

Gil-uhhh what do you mean dude? Just tell your goin to hang out my parents let me do it all the time.-

Hugh thought about it, that answer wasn't far from the truth.

Hugh-Guess I'll leave a note, I'll bring some money for food-

Gil-movie food is alright, but totally expensive man, let's just stop a store and buy it there-

Hugh-Good idea, hey Gil want to go to a restaurant if we stay out too late? Like past six-

Gil-uh ok, sounds fun, gtg ttyl.-

Hugh had no idea what those mean but he still wanted to seem cool to Gil, so he pretending he did was his best bet.

Hugh-uhhj ok-

Hugh thought about what he was doing as he pre-made a meatloaf for his family, which he loves with all his heart. It wasn't long after that he knew the kids would be home, so he took his wallet and checked how much money was inside.

While in his thoughts he heard a knock on the door, he went down stairs to see Gil, in his blue T-shirt, brown shirts and skateboard gear.

"Gil umm hey. Wanna come inside for a bit, maybe grab a drink?" Hugh smiled trying to keep things professional, as in, not fantasizing about the teen heartthrob.

"Uhh..no thanks Mr. Test, don't wanna spend most of the movie in the bathroom." Gil smiled, warming Hugh's heart but the Mr. Test was a kick in the face.

"You can call me Hugh, Mr. Test sounds so old."

"Gotcha Hughman. So ya ready to go?"

"Yeah...we are going to a sneak candy into the movie theater?"

"Yeah uh."

"What are we going to use to smuggle it in with?"

"Ah dude, totally left my back pack at school, ah sorry man. Totally blew it."

Hugh placed a hand on Gil's shoulders, squeezing in slightly and getting close to him. He smiled warmly at Gil as heart exploded within his chest.

"No Gil, it's not your fault, I'm sure we could use one of Johnny's bags, one he doesn't use." Gil looked up and smiled as he looked into Hugh's eyes.

"You sure he won't mind?"

"It'll be one he doesn't use anymore, so don't worry he won't mind."

"Right on, what's that smell?"

"Umm I'm making meatloaf."

"Smells amazing."

 _That's it, I'm marrying this boy._ Hugh just smiled, keeping his other thoughts at bay. "I'll gladly make you one someday."

"Awesome sauce dude~"

"Come on inside, I'll grab Johnny's bag and we can go."

Hugh stepped to the side and Gil entered his home. Gil sat on the couch as Hugh rushed upstairs into Johnny's room, where Dukey looked up at him. Hugh shivered as he saw the complete mess it was in but he ignored that for now, he'd have Johnny clean it tomorrow right now he has to find a bag to stash candy in.

He thought about where a young boy would put something old and outdated, he opened the closet. Hugh was met with a piles of year old things Johnny never threw out. However, after making a mess of his own, Hugh found what he was looking for. He left the filthy room and went downstairs, where Gil was waiting patiently.

"I am so terribly sorry, Johnny's rooms a mess."

"It's not a prob dude, ya ready?"

"Yep, all set." Hugh said after checking his pockets for wallet and keys. Hugh handed Gil the bag and the two left. "We'll take my car ok?"

"Cool~ man."

Hugh drove Gil to the theater but parked a few blocks away. During the drive, Hugh enjoyed a nice talk about the things they like; despite having very little in common with him. When Hugh parked the car, Gil stripped himself of his protective gear, Hugh's eyes went over every part of him for even the smallest glimpse of skin as well as just to get lost the natural beauty Gil held.

They leave the car and go to a store to buy treats and drinks for the movie. Once they get the food, they put it in the backpack with the discarded gear and head over to the theater.

Hugh paid for the movie tickets and they went inside, they found their movie room but snuck into a different one, since they were early. They caught the tail end of a movie, which didn't bother either of them and by that time they could head to the movie they came to see.

The movie itself was fine, Hugh thought it was just ok but Gil liked it, they lost a few of their snacks during it. They snuck into another movie but they didn't know what this one was about. Hugh often glanced over at Gil, admiring every part of him, but then sighed as he wanted something he really shouldn't have.

"Is something wrong Hugh? Wanna see a different movie?"

"No it's fine, the movie's fine, it's just that I haven't been entirely honest with you.."

"What's up bro? You can tell me anything." Gil smiled, looking gorgeous and wonderful, it made Hugh feel even worse since Gil probably won't want to hang out with him anymore.

"I uhh I- how do I put this, well for one you're a very attractive young man."

"Aw dude thanks, you're gonna make me blush. You're pretty good looking yourself."

"You're just saying that."

"Nah dude, you're a bomb."

"Well thank you, I think, well what I'm trying to say is that...I like you, a lot."

"Aww. I do too."

"I mean a lot. A. Lot."

"Like...like like?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"Wait what? You're not creeped out? I'm twice your age, at least."

"And totally awesome. If that's it, can we go back to watching the movie?"

"Uh sure." Hugh took in what Gil said and millions of thoughts entered his mind of what he meant by it. Hugh hardly paid any attention to the movie he was supposed to be watching as he thought about Gil, in a new light.

By the time that movie was over Hugh was more confused than he has ever been in his life. Gil on the other hand, was as carefree as usual but he was serious about what he said.

"You ok Hugh man? You seem a bit off."

"Just thinking.."

"About what?"

"Do you really not have a problem with me liking you?"

"Nope cause, I kinda like the idea of turning ona older dude, so it's like past six so we gonna go eat out now? That is if this is a date? Which it is isn't?" Gil said with a smile, Hugh couldn't tell if he was being cheeky or not so he added that to the pile of mixed feelings.

"Sure, have any place in mind?"

"Hmm there is this one place by the skate park I like."

"Ok is it open this late?"

"Oh probably not but you know what? Why don't you pick, I picked the movies."

"Oh ok sure."

The duo headed back to High's car and headed to a nice but cheap restaurant. The two took some time to look over the food before ordering.

"So aren't you worried about what people will think?"-Hugh

"Nope, hey wanna hang out in my pool sometime?"

"Uhh sure..."

"Cool, what about tomorrow?"

"Ok."

"You worry way too much, you gotta live in the moment man."

"Alright, I'll try. So have you ever dated anyone before?"

"Nope, have you dated before?"

"Yeah, I have but not for a long time."

"What was it like to date before?"

"Well if you wanted to talk to someone you had to find a way to meet them or where they live and ask them then, in person."

"Woah, why didn't you just call?"

"Because cell phones didn't exist yet, the only phones there where wall phones and you couldn't just use it whenever well I couldn't, your parents were usually quite strict when it came to the phone bill. Well mine were."

"Did you guys still have like huh have Tv?"

"Yeah color just became a thing."

"Woah."

Dinner was a hit, they left with full bellies and large smiles, though Hugh didn't want to go home just yet. Hugh took Gil to a large hill where teens probably went to hook up.

"I've never actually been up here."-Gil said as the car powered down.

"I have but only a few times, the views better outside."- Hugh got out if the car, leaving it unlocked.

Gil follows suit and looks up at the stars then over the town of Porkbelly. Gil smiles as he sits on the hood of the car, Hugh glances over and joins him.

"So what are you going to do to me?"-Gil, intrigued by Hugh's desires for him.

"Nothing you don't want, though I was wondering if I could possibly hold you and go on from there?"

"Sure." Hugh put an arm around Gil, who got himself comfortable. Hugh's other hand trembled a bit as it reached over for Gil's well-toned stomach. When it made contact, it slowly went under the shirt and rub the lean abs hiding underneath.

"You have an amazing body." Hugh stated, getting a bit lost in the moment of feeling the younger male.

"Thanks dude, here have a better look."

Gil sat up and took off his shirt, he leaned back with his arms behind his head and a smile across his face. Hugh turned on his side and slowly placed a kiss on Gil's neck as he resumed rubbing him. Gil chuckled warmly as Hugh's hands and lips got more comfortable with his body.

"I didn't know it was so cold bro can't you find a better way to keep me warm?" Gil flirted with a chuckle, making Hugh blush noticeably.

"I don't want to go to rush things..."

"I'll tell ya when ya go too far."

"Oh well okay." Hugh took a few deeps breaths as his hand slid down to the hem of Gil's pants. He watched Gil's expression for any sign of regret or discontent but the teen's face remained the same, joyful and relaxed.

Hugh bit his lip as he creeped his hand to the treasures within, this provoked a light gasp from his crush. He felt around, rubbing the main treasure until it hardened then he removed his hand and unbuttoned the pants which protected it from his prying eyes.

Hugh froze as he laid his eyes on the bulge in the white fabric, he glanced back up at Gil who still laid peacefully. Hugh swallowed the lump in his throat as he slid his hand into the garment until Gil's organ sprung up. Gil gasped and found his bulge continue to grow until it was pulsating shamelessly in the cool wind. He desperately took off his constricting underwear, tossing it away but nearby.

Hugh observed the whitest part of Gil with guilty pleasure, he knew he shouldn't even be doing such a thing but it made him feel so good in a terrible way. Gil bent a knee but kept his legs parted as Hugh's tried to talk himself out of what he was doing but he couldn't. Hugh held the untanned member and stroked it gently, listening to Gil give off little sounds of comfort. Hugh stroked the organ as he held his breath, hoping that it wasn't a dream and wouldn't just be for one night.

Hugh grew a bit bolder, putting his lips to Gil's, the boy moaned and wrapped his arms around his older friend. Soon Gil was out of breath and turned his head to the side, leaving his neck open for loving kisses.

Gil's member was played with at various speeds, at first slow and sensual then fast and furious then repeat. Gil's moans filled the night and Hugh's ears. Soon a barrage of streams spewed from the member, painting part of the car. Hugh wiped the seed covering his hand on his pants while Gil panted in his afterglow.

"That was amazing.."-Gil exclaimed while he let his body spread out on the hood of the car.

"I'm guessing that was your first time?"-Hugh smiling as he rubbed Gil's hair.

"...Yeah...so do I do you now?"

"Uhh umma you don't have to."

"But I'm supposed to aren't I those are the rules?"

"Ehh...I don't know about that…but if you want.."

"It's alright it's fair bro." Gil got on his knees, then unbuttoned Hugh's pants. "You want me to anyway~ look at this thing in your pants." Hugh blushed as Gil examined his crotch, there was a very prominent bulge in them. Gil had a smile as he rubbed it; then undid the button followed by unzipping the zipper. Gil pulled the pants down so the underwear Hugh wore had his full attention.

Hugh watched every move Gil did, watching the amateur very closely, he seemed quite excited about the whole thing, which made it very hard to back out now, not that he wanted to. Hugh sighed as he organ was freed followed by a gasp from Gil.

"Dude, sweet piece."

"Th-thanks…" Hugh blushed brighter as he looked to the side then back to Gil who was taken over by admiration. Gil chuckled as he pulled off the remainder of his own clothing, then laying on the hood with Hugh's throbbing cock in his face.

Gil gently grasped the member and started to stroke it, occasionally asking Hugh if he was doing it right. Hugh told him he was and to that he would tell him if he wasn't. The adult closed his eyes, it's been awhile since someone besides himself touched him, he doesn't blame his wife, she's always busy and that's beyond her control.

"Umm Gil?"

"Yeah Hugh-man?"

"How busy are you?"

"Well I usually go on the skateboard track sometime after school for an hour or two and hang out in my pool, or throw parties or go to movies and stuff like that why?"

"I was just thinking that, I'm usually home most of the time while my wife works and figured that you could come over once in a while."

"Sure bro, sounds awesome. Hey do you skateboard?"

"Those years are far behind me."

"That's okay bro, it's not for everyone."

"Yeah...you can go a bit faster and make sure you have a good grip." Gil nodded and heeded the advice, Hugh let out a satisfied moan, making Gil smiled widely as he stroked his mate faster, making sure to have a tight grip on the larger organ.

"I've never done this to someone else, especially another dude. It's kinda fun though."

"Glad you like it." Hugh moaned out, let his head fall back as Gil brought him closer and closer to his climax. When Hugh erupted, Gil was just as astonished as when he had his own.

Gil shook off the white cream and looked back at Hugh, who was in a haze of pleasure physically and emotionally. Gil smiled and watched as Hugh's organ returned to its typical size.

It wasn't too terribly long before Hugh came back to his senses, he stretched out and smiled widely as he saw Gil at his side. The older man tucked himself back into his pants and slid off the hood of his car; Gil followed suit and joined him inside the vehicle.

Hugh drove Gil home, stopping the car at the edge of the block.

"I had a great time with you Gil." Hugh said as he turned to face the boy, who looked back at him.

"I did too, let's hang out next Friday."-Gil smiled brightly, warming Hugh's heart once more.

"Sure, though try not to be a stranger til then."

"I won't, are you gonna drive me the rest of the way?"

"I don't think your parents will like seeing you coming out of my car, and I don't have a good reason as to why, should they ask."

"What about the truth?"

"That I have the hots for someone half my age? Which is also your son, never seeing you again will be the least of my worries."

"I guess you have a point but my parents trust you as do I. But alright I'll catch ya later Hugh-man."

Gil got out of the car and grabbed his skateboard and his gear, Hugh watched as he rode down the street. Hugh parked in the driveway, he was out for so long, a million excuses raced through his head.

He took a deep breath and unlocked the door, to see the living-room completely dark but the light in the kitchen was on. He walked into the room and saw his meatloaf in the thrash, he grimaced at the site and left. Hugh turned off the kitchen light and made his way upstairs, the kids were asleep by this time and so is his wife, probably.

He went upstairs and into his bedroom, getting undressed and crawling in bed, hugging his wife as she slept.

The next day, Saturday, the kids were out and about doing who knows what, Johnny was with Dukey outside and the girls are locked up in their lab. Hugh got dressed and went downstairs were his lovely wife was in the kitchen having coffee; me wants to avoid this but he knows that if he does it'll make everything worse.

"Morning dear."-Hugh said as he entered the kitchen, fixing himself some coffee.

"Morning...you were out pretty late..."

"I took some time to myself honey, thought I'd tried something new but lost track of time."

"And what were you doing?"

"Revisiting places from my youth like the movie theater and make out point."

"Hmm." Lila took a loud sip of her coffee, and Hugh sat down across from her, sipping his coffee silently. "So is this going to be a new thing?"

"Well it was peaceful, brought back old memories, never felt so alive... Oh uh it's a possibility honey." Hugh smiled though Lila's face remained the same.

"So how is work?"

"Fine, trying to close a good deal and one up Gary."

"I'm sure if anyone can do it, you can."

"So haven't heard anything strange on the news, haven't the girls or Johnny gotten in any trouble this week?"

"Well nothing they haven't been able to contain."

"Hmm well I suppose that is good news.."

"How's Gil?"

"Uhh he's uh fine why do you ask?"

"Well I have noticed that he comes over when you garden, which the girls are always happy about."

"Oh yeah, he's fine, he just comes to smell the fertilizer."

"...really?"

"Mhm."

"..."

"He likes the smell, I don't know why."

"Well he seems like a nice kid.."

"He is, but everyone likes something that's a little different."

"Like you and your meatloaf."

"Meatloaf is delicious and is healthy, I make sure it has plenty of vegetables in it."

"Hmm."

"What about you and fluffernutters?"

"What? They're far more delicious than meatloaf, marshmallows fluff with peanut butter, plus I only have one at a time."

"Last time you had one we had ran out of bread in an hour."

"...least I don't make it every day."

"...meatloaf is good for the body and the soul..."

"Hmmm well trying something new like lasagna is good for the tastebuds."

"Lasagna?"

"Just to try something new, or we could go out for dinner, haven't done that in a while.."

"...I'll think about it..."

"Doesn't have to be lasagna, could be a casserole?"

"...I'll think about it." Hugh walked out of the kitchen, he sipped his coffee as he watched Johnny play with his beloved dog. His thoughts eventual turned to Gil, mostly just what they would be doing Friday and if he really should be doing it.

He knew the answer but he ignored his better judgment, hoping that in the end, no one will get hurt.

Hugh went through his Saturday routine, and couldn't help but smile when Gil came over while he was gardening, in his swim suit and still damp. The two talked and Gil enjoyed the smell of the flowers and mulch. Hugh felt a bit shy, he had a feeling his wife was one to him and he really didn't want her to find out it was.

The day went by smoothly, and so did the night, he made a casserole with a heavy heart much to his family's joy. Hugh went through the wave of life, pausing only to watch Gil swim in his pool and to make him a meatloaf, which he liked.

Soon Friday was upon him, he made his family meatloaf, then he and Gil went on their second date.

Gil chose the skating rink, though Hugh was a little reluctant. The two spent an hour there, Hugh tried it out with Gil's help, and managed to do a few simple tricks but even those were far from perfect, then they went to a diner. After dinner, Hugh took Gil to an old ice cream store. Gil smiled brightly as he had never been there before and was very eager to see some of the old fashion flavors.

The two shared a kiss when they were alone once more, then went to the beach to watch the sunset. Once night arrive Gil took off all of his clothes and ran into the water. Hugh reluctantly followed but soon found himself completely bare and splashing Gil.

The two had a great time, laughing and having nothing else on their minds other than the here and now. Eventually, after an hour and a half, the two returned to dry land. They laughed and wrapped an arm around each other as they walked.

"That was super cool Hughman~ you are one fun dude."

"Ahh thanks Gil, that means a lot, you're not half bad yourself." Hugh joked as he checked out Gil's athletic body. The two hung out for a while, walking in the beach hand in hand, stopping occasionally to look at the moonlit water.

Hugh let Gil talk him into driving home completely naked, during which Hugh was totally paranoid, while Gil enjoyed the breeze through his hair as they sped down the roads.

Once they reached their block Hugh had them get dressed and gave Gil a kiss goodbye. They hugged before Gil skateboarded down the street, Hugh watched as Gil gracefully went home. Hugh got back into his car and noticed Gil's underwear inn the seat next to him, he wanted to return it but then being asked by Gil's parents wasn't his ideal situation. He panicked about his wife finding them and how much trouble he'd get in, but then he figured that he could return them next week, and no one; hopefully would know.

Hugh returned home, having Gil's undergarment in his pants, the house was dark, he knew everyone was usually asleep by this time so he went straight to his room. He quickly his boyfriend's underwear and undressed. Hugh, in his underwear, got in bed and slept while holding his wife.

The next morning, he dressed and went down stairs where his wife was there, sipping coffee.

"Morning.." Lila said in a monotone voice.

"Hey honey."

"You came hope really late, again.

"I know...I uh-"

"Lost track of time?"

"Uh well no I mean yea I mean...do you have a problem with me having a little time to myself?"

"...no I don't...just who you spend it with.."

"What do you mean? There's nobody else."

"...alright so how was time to yourself?"

"It was nice, went to a diner and then to the beach.."

"Mhm..how nice.."

"Yes..it was.."

"...I'll be working late." Hugh watched his wife leave the kitchen, feeling a bit bad, he knew that she knew that he was lying or at least hiding something.

Hugh sighed as he got ready for the day, he got the kids to school before returning home. During the drive he got a txt from Gil.

Gil: morning Hughman

Hugh: good morning Gil, you left something in my car.

G:I have an idea of what it was when I got ready for bed..

H: how did your parents react anyway?

G: positive side of the negative side I'm totally grounded, they want me home earlier

H: that's it?

G: yeah it bites but whatever

H: what's your curfew?

G: like 9.

H: that's not too bad

G: it never used to be so early man, but whatever I guess...

H: In other news, we should probably talk about our relationship.

G: why? We're still friends aren't we?

H: are we just friends?

G: yeah why? Was this supposed to be more? I mean you're a cool dude and all and I don't want to be rude but..

H: no no this is perfect. I just needed to know on where you stand, I might be busy doing ..boring stuff really so I won't be able to hang out with you as much.

G: that's fine dude you do you, we can hang whenever,

H: you're right. Feel free to come over at any time.

Hugh signed, he was alone in his car which was parked in their drive way. A part of him was relieved but another part was depressed, hoping the he formed a special bond with the boy; however, this was for the best.

Throwing away everything for some boy half his age, who would probably end up liking someone else would have been his biggest mistake. However, seeing him every now and then and not as a mistress type of person would be fine, though not as thrilling.

He resumed his boring life, staying home on Fridays and trying to win back the unspoken trust he had with his wife. Though his mind couldn't help but drift back to the boy next door, the boy who thought he was cool.

They hung out whenever Hugh was gardening, having Gil help him, only making small advances towards him when no one was around. The heartthrob never minded and always wore a smile, also didn't hesitate to toss his shirt to the wind.

However, on a averagely hot day, the family was out doing their things, wife was away on a trip and the kids we're trying to stop an experiment gone wrong.

Hugh looked over at Gil who was in shorts and sweating profusely, he observed how the liquid went down his body, glistening beautifully.

"Let's take a break Gil, and get a drink?"

"Sure dude."

Hugh took off his gear as he walked into his home, having Gil take off his muddy shoes before he entered. The two went into the kitchen where Hugh got a glass and filled it with water and gave it to Gil before repeating that for himself. Hugh leaned on the fridge as he watched the young shirtless hunk refill his cup.

"What kind of underwear are you wearing today?"

"I'm not wearing any today."

"Really?" Hugh said as his gaze lowered to Gil's waist line.

"Yep."

"Why not?" Hugh asked as Gil downed his glass.

"I know you check me out when I'm bending over, figured you would like the view from the moment I woke up."

"Can…can I get a better one?"

"Sure." Gil turned around and pulled down his shorts until his backside was hanging out.

Hugh stated at the immaculate cheeks, Gil shook it from side to die as he was bent before he pulled his shorts back up. Hugh put his glass on the counter and walked to Gil, giving the teen a thrust. Gil jumped at the sudden movement, then turned his head to look at Hugh.

"You look like you wanna get rowdy.."

"Go upstairs Gil. Let's get rowdy." Gil shrugged, unable to find to a good reason not too, as he went upstairs, having put his glass on the counter as well. Hugh took Gil into his bedroom and the two underdressed. Hugh laid on his back with his member waiting for Gil's mouth. "This time I want you to put it in your mouth. As much as you can but take it easy. Don't push yourself too much."

Gil took his place and worked on the man's organ as best he could. It didn't take long for Hugh to be at full mass, he reached over to the dresser and grabbed a bottle of lotion. He had Gil turn around, so his backside was facing him, then lathered up the hole. "Okay relax Gil, this is gonna feel weird and might even hurt a bit but you'll get used to it and will be fine."

"Ok dude, I guess this is sex huh?" Hugh just pushed a finger inside the hot teen, who yelped at the feeling. Hugh went slow, carefully pulling his finger out then pushing it back in. Once he had Gil's permission, he added another finger, which made the boy squirm and groan.

Hugh waited until his fingers easily moved inside the teen, before he had them return to their initial position. Hugh lathered up his cock with a generous amount then had Gil get on top of it, his legs spread and having one arm on Hugh, for balance sake.

Hugh had his hand on his organ and moved it through Gil's cheeks trying to find his center. Once he did he slowly thrusted upwards, pushing himself inside the opening. Gil winced and groaned as Hugh helped him lower himself on the invading cock.

Gil panted and his body tensed as the entire thing was inside him, he opened his eyes to see Hugh, watching him.

"It hurts dude."

"You're gonna be fine, the first time is always a little rough." Hugh said with a gentle tone rubbing Gil's cock, which was the opposite of his at the time.

"O-okay d-dude."

Gil went very slowly, taking his time and waiting for the pain to go down. When it finally did, Gil bounced a little faster and let a few extra inches come out before he took all of them back in. Gil let his moans fly as he bounced up and down, reveling in this foreign pleasure.

Hugh had his eyes closed and a large smile as he had his hands behind his head. Eventually High began thrusting up into Gil, making the boy moan out loudly. Hugh sat up and wrapped his arms around the young hunk, who did the same. Hugh took control, thrusting into Gil's hole loving the sound the boy made as he dragged his clipped nails along his back.

A scream brought everything to a halt, their attention switched from each other to the door way, where Lilly stood, in devastation.

"How-what -Hugh!? What the hell!?"

"I uhh he well uh.."-Hugh tried to find the right words to say but none fully came into his mind.

"Hey Ms. T."-Gil said, feeling wonderful and missing the pleasure.

"He thought I was cool?"-Hugh said with a nervous smile.

 **THE END**


End file.
